Power
by Thosedudeswhoarecool
Summary: When a young teen, his three teenage friends, his older friend who's often mistaken as either their father or a pedophile, and his two friends, go out on a journey to save the world from the Z Syndicate, what happens when it all falls apart? Original Card Based! Possible New Summon Please Read and Review! First Yu-Gi-Oh Story!


**Author's Note:**

**Many of these cards will be original cards, however, many normal cards will still be in play, as this will be like a new gen added on. New cards, new play styles, maybe even a new summon or two ;). Anyway, the cards will be very detailed, unless of course, there's an effect or something to go along with it that's revealed later on in the duel. Also, this is set years after 5D's, however, there is XYZ summoning. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this, and I hope for some feedback! Thanks everyone! Cooldudes out! **

"Are you ready or not? Come on man! I've been waiting for hours to do this!" young Jason shouted, almost pleading, at his friend, Sol.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Let's go." His "overgrown" as Sol called it, friend quickly replied. He grabbed his deck from his pocket, and then looked around, grabbing his duel disk in the midst of various junk, and he strapped it on. "Ready when you are man."

"Good! Then let's go!"

**Sol: 4000**

**Jason: 4000**

"I'll start off!" the red headed Jason shouted. "First off…. I'll draw….." Jason picked up his sixth card, and he glanced at the card. He had to hold in his thoughts about the card he just picked up. _Oh come on! I hate that stupid Kuribyte card!_ "Ha! What a draw!" Jason lied, trying to put on a poker face. "And now, I'll set a monster face down, and then set three cards face down, and I'll end my turn on that."

"Alright man, I guess that makes it my turn huh?" Sol drew his card, and smirked. "Alright, hope y'all are ready for this, I will now activate my spell card, Cargo Steal!" The large man placed is spell on his duel disk, and on the field a large pirate ship came in, grabbed one of the set cards in the spell/trap zone on Jason's side, and brought it onto his own.

"What?!"

"Haha, thought you'd have a reaction like that bud. See, Cargo Steal picks a random set spell or trap you have, and then let's me place it in my own field! Great card, actually. Yours is, too!

_Crap!_ Jason thought to himself. _He's got a hold of my Rise From The Deck card! Now he can summon any monster straight from his deck, as long as he takes damage. I just won't damage him then! But wait, how am I going to win then?!_

"Sadly for you, my turn's not over. Now, I guess I'll just summon this lil' guy. Come on out Pirate Swarg!" When Sol said that, he threw his card down on his duel disk, and a large man appeared on the field, with a large, burly beard, and a red bandana. He had two handguns in his hands, and he just sat stood there, with a look on his face that made you want to run.

**Pirate Swarg**

**Level 4**

**1400/600**

**Warrior/Effect**

**WATER**

"**When this card is summoned, you can target one set card your opponent controls, flip it up, then return it to its original position."**

"With his effect, let's look at your little monster card!" Sol smirked when he said this, and at this time, Jason's set monster flipped itself over, popping from it being a shield, with a robotic look to it, and two arms extending from its sides.

**Tech Zone Shield**

**Level 3**

**200/2000**

**Machine/Effect**

**LIGHT**

"**When this card is attacked, return both monsters to their hand before battle calculation. When a monster is sent to the hand by this effect, both players draw one card."**

"Nice Shield, but Jason, I'm going to have to say…. Sorry….. ATTACK SWARG!" The large man shouted, and his pirate ran at the shield, attacking, and when he shot the handguns, both monsters were changed to card form, and were sent to the two duelist's hands. Both of them picked up a card from their deck, and Jason smirked.

"Ha! Attack all you want, but this card is amazing!" This time, Jason wasn't just bluffing. Tech Zone Turtle was a great monster, and had a flip effect, too.

"Well, on that note, I guess I'll set one card and end my turn." Sol had a good card he just picked up, as well. However, Sol didn't want to show that, because making it obvious is way too easy.

"Alright! Now! I'm going to set a monster, and then activate this spell card!" One of the two remaining set cards in the bottom zone flipped over, and outside of it, a large jar popped out, with a single eye on it. "Jar of Soon-To-Be! This card allows me to draw one card from the bottom of the deck, and then place one card from my hand to the bottom of the deck, bye bye Kuribyte!" Jason pulled a card from his duel disk and placed one card back, face up this time. "The second effect of Soon-To-Be is the fact that whenever it gets drawn, my opponent, which is YOU, loses 2000 Life Points!"

Sol grinned at this, and Jason ended his turn, passion in his voice. "Guess that makes it my turn huh? Alrighty, first off, I'm going to summon Swarg again from my hand!

**Pirate Swarg**

**Level 4**

**1400/600**

**Warrior/Effect**

**WATER**

"**When this card is summoned, you can target one set card your opponent controls, flip it up, then return it to its original position."**

"You know what that means right? Flip up that card, no not your stupid monster, your set spell or trap!" Sol shouted, pointing at it, and Jason sighed, as he expected a flip up on Turtle. He flipped up his trap card, Tech Zone Blockage of Spells, which really upset Jason, as he expected to use that to counter a spell Sol might use, but now he could see it coming. Sol continued his turn now. "Well, now that's settled, time to attack, right? Nope! I'm just going to set two cards and end my turn."

"My draw!" Jason shouted, and he grinned as he looked at his card, which he then summoned.

**Tech Zone Shrinx**

**Level 2**

**600/1700**

**Machine/Tuner**

**LIGHT**

"**When this card is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon, you can remove from play the top three cards of your deck, special summon this card from the graveyard."**

"That's not all! I'm also going to activate this spell card!" Jason grinned as he threw down a spell onto the duel disk, and on the field a large portal opened up. "Tech Zone Dimension Travel! I can banish my monster this turn, and summon him back during my next main phase! For now, though, I'll set another card and end my turn."

"I draw, I guess. Alright, I can make this work. Now, I'll summon my Pirate Bootlegger!"

**Pirate Bootlegger**

**Level 4**

**1800/200**

**Warrior/Effect**

**WATER**

"**Once per turn, you can discard one card to target one random card in your opponent's hand. If that card is an effect monster, you can treat this card's effect as that."**

"Alrighty. I pick that card right there!" Sol had picked his Shield. "Haha, now I get to attack your little facedown with my Bootlegger, and they both get sent to the hand and we each draw. Now that that's out of the way…. I can now attack your life points directly with my Swarg! Go!" Sol shouted as his pirate shot his guns, and Jason felt a vibration go over his body.

**Sol: 4000**

**Jason: 2600**

"Gah! Alright, now what? You think this is over because you got one hit on me?!"

"Oh, of course not. I'll set a card and then I'll end my turn."

Now it was Jason's turn, and it was his chance to truly keep things going. "Alright, well, I'll special summon my Shrinx Now!" Jason's small machine from last turn popped up on the field again. "And now, I will be summoning my Tech Zone Shield!" From his hand, the card that made Jason regret his last turn came out. The big metallic, robotic shield standing tall. "Now I guess I'll Synchro Summon! Shrinx! Shield! You know what to do!" The Shrinx seemed to turn to a ring, where the Shield floated through, transforming into something bigger, and much stronger. "That's rght! I just summoned my Tech Zone Warrior!"

**Tech Zone Warrior**

**Level 5**

**2500/1000**

**Synchro/Machine/Effect**

**LIGHT**

**When this card is synchro summoned, you can discard two cards to banish up to two cards on the field.**

"Bye, and bye you two…" Jason grinned, placing two monster cards, his Tech Zone Tot and his Cyber Dragon, into his graveyard, and then he smirked, looking at two of the three set cards on Sol's field. "And Bye Bye you! With Warrior's effect I banish them both!" As the cards seemed to vanish, Jason laughed. "And that's not all! With my Shrinx effect, I can actually banish the top three cards from my deck to summon back my Shrinx! Now my level 2 Shrinx and my level 5 monsters can Synchro Summon a level 7 monster!" He proceeded with the synchro summon, where he seemed to repeat the process from before, this time summoning what appeared to be a dragon. "That's right! Tech Zone Dragon! Beware the card that will be your end!"

**Tech Zone Dragon**

**Level 7**

**3000/1000**

**Synchro/Machine/Effect**

**LIGHT**

**When this card is summoned, you may target one card in your opponent's hand, and remove it from play. Whenever this card is targeted for an attack, you may banish one card from your hand, negate the attack.**

"With Tech Zone Dragon's effect, I will banish that card in your hand right there! And now, I'll proceed to attack your stupid little Swarg!" As a card from Sol's hand was pushed to the banished zone, Sol grinned as the gigantic robotic dragon wrapped itself around his pirate and crushed him, dealing him 1600 damage.

**Sol: 2400**

**Jason 2600**

"Thanks buddy." Sol said, and he quickly flipped up his trap card, which was originally Jason's at the beginning of the duel. "Rise from the Deck. I can now summon any monster with 1600 or less attack, and I already know who I'm picking. Come on out Pirate Blue Beard!" Suddenly, a card shot out from Sol's deck, landing on the field, which then proceeded to create a large man, overweight in size, and he had a large blue beard which dropped down to his stomach.

**Pirate Blue Beard**

**Level 4**

**1500/1000**

**Warrior/Effect**

**WATER**

**When this card is special summoned, you may take control of one card your opponent controls.**

"With this effect, tell your little dragon to come to me!" The robotic dragon switched sides, and now Sol looked in control, as that was the only monster on Jason's side.

"…. Well fine then! Be like that! I guess now I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My draw, then? Hmm, this is a nice card, but I think that you'll be liking this. I'll summon my nice little Pirate Tugboat!"

**Pirate Tugboat**

**Level 3**

**100/100**

**Tuner/Machine**

**WATER**

**This card may attack your opponent directly.**

"With that, I'll put my Blue Beard on my Tugboat and synchro summon my own level 7 monster, what about that? Go Pirate Battleship!"

**Pirate Battleship**

**Level 7**

**2000/3000**

**Synchro/Machine/Effect**

**WATER**

**When this card is summoned, name a monster. If that monster is in your opponent's deck, you may draw it to your hand, then special summon it.**

"I'm gonna sayyyyyy…. KURIBYTE! Haha! Bring that baby over here, and now I'm gonna be special summoning him, and with your little spell card, YOU! The Opponent! Loses 2000 attack!" He said this in a tone which mocked Jason, but Jason was used to it. Sol was happy that he got to capitalize on the situation that Jason thought wouldn't matter. Jason felt a vibration, and he knew that he only had 600 LP Left, but most likely less. Unless his trap cards would do anything.

**Sol: 2400**

**Jason: 600**

"Whatever, I'll activate my trap card, Tech Zone Blockade of War, which summons 5 tokens on my side of the field in exchange for removing the top five cards of my deck. Nice try, 'matey'" Jason said, smirking. He already had the materials needed to summon his Dragon again next turn, with his Tech Rebirth card, all he needed was to make it through the turn.

"That won't be a problem. See, now I'll be overlaying your dragon on my boat, and then I'll summon my Rank 7 Pirate Black Beard! Arrggh!"

**Pirate Black Beart**

**Rank 7**

**3000/3000**

**XYZ/Warrior**

**WATER**

**2 Level 7 Monsters**

**This card may not attack. You may remove two XYZ Materials from this card, and then remove from play one monster in your graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that card's attack.**

"With this effect, I'll be removing that Dragon and that boat to remove from play my Swarg in the grave. If I recall, Swarg has a mighty 1400 Attack, which ruins your little life points, any last words?"

"You got me man. Good job." Jason put down his cards, and he took the last hit, the duel was over now.

**Winner: Sol**

Sol took his duel disk off, and he smiled at Jason, playing with his hair by messing it up. "You did good bro, but you shouldn't be focusing on giving up so many cards, and remember man, every card has its use. Even Kuribyte! You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. How'd you manage to use my own cards against me Sol? That was just… Wow! I didn't see it coming for sure."

"That's not what matters, what matters is, that you got to learn how to play your cards. Do you want me to beat you every time Jase?" Sol chuckled a bit, the big man finally letting his hand free of Jason's hair, and he walked back to his house, placing his duel disk on a shelf, with Jason right behind him.

"How do you get so good? I want to be like you Sol! I really do! I want to be good, win competitions, and know everything about dueling, just like you!"

"Nah man, I'm not that good…" Sol knew he'd get this praise from Jason, who he treated like a brother. Well, they practically were brothers, but he knew he wasn't anything as good as Jason thought he was. He just knew a way around a deck, because that's what he did. He had a few tourney wins in his back pocket, sure, but that was about it. He played a Pirate Deck, and he played it well. "Listen, how about we take you to the shop, get you a few packs of cards, and then we'll try building you a new deck, what do you say?"

"No, I want to be good at my deck, just like you're good at yours! Come on Sol!"

"Alright. Alright. Let's go to the shop and look around for a couple duelists to fight in a tag duel, what do you say? I heard there's a tag tourney coming up, maybe…. MAYBE! We could-"

"Please Sol! Please?!" Jason pleaded. This was a once in a life time chance. To be in a tag duel tournament with someone who's won over 10 tournaments himself. This was a once in a lifetime chance that Jason could NOT put away.

"Let's just go. Hey, I'll call down a few friends, how about you do the same?"

"You got it. I'll call Jay and Dee, who you going to call?" Jason proceeded to say, pulling out his smartphone from his pocket.

"Oh, I'll keep it a surprise. If there's no tournament, we can have one ourselves, you know? Keep things interesting and competitive."

"You got it!"


End file.
